Malec Fanfic (didn't know what to call it really)
by trekkievamplock
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's crap. It's a Malec one and this is what I think should've happened the night Magnus went to the Institute to heal Alec. It's not a very good summary so...If anyone bothers to read this, then I might carry it on to like their first date etc. I dunno.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is what I thought should've happened between Magnus&Alec on the night Magnus went to heal Alec in CoB. Again I apologise I haven't read CoB in awhile and I haven't read any other tmi (I've been too busy reading infernal devices) so it might not match up quite right. Sorry. **

**Cassandra Clare owns them. **

_Oh God!_ Alec was in such a state. Isabelle Lightwood hadn't left her brother's side since they got back. Not even when the Silent Brother had shown up. Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't bare to loose Alec, she just couldn't.

"Angel, Alec wake up! Please." It did no good to say it, he couldn't hear her. The poison was already in his system and there was nothing they could do about it.

Jace had blamed himself for Alec getting hurt. Isabelle on the other hand blamed herself. Alec always looked out for them, and she hadn't been paying him much attention. She let herself cry, no one else was in here, and Alec was unconscious. Her tough exterior crumbled and she started to sob.

A loud and impatient knock at the door startled her. Surely Jace, Clary or Hodge could get the door? Couldn't they? Well, apparently not since the knocking continued, not pausing once.

Furiously, Isabelle left her dying brother's side to answer the door.

When the door was finally flung open, Magnus Bane was greeted by an irritated looking Lightwood. He could tell she was a Lightwood by the way she held herself. That and she had the same black hair and blue eyes as her brother. He was the one Magnus was here to see.

Magnus was relieved that bratty blond boy he'd met at his party hadn't answered the door.

She looked him up and down, taking in his outfit. She was surprised at the lack of glitter. Magnus hadn't bothered to change before rushing over to the Institute. He was still in a faded pair of grey jeans and a holey black t-shirt, his hair falling to his chin, the spikes and colour gone. He wasn't as surprised at her appearance, her Shadowhunter clothes covered in dirt and blood and she looked like she'd been crying.

"What do you want?" She hissed, blocking the entrance.

"Where is he?" Magnus demanded.

"Where's who?"

"Your brother! He's dying is he not?"

"Yes, but why are you here?" Isabelle looked like she might breakdown into tears at any second.

"Because I can save him!"

"You can?"

"Yes, but you have to let me in!"

"This way." Isabelle stepped aside letting Magnus enter. She half-ran to Alec's room, Magnus right on her heels.  
When Magnus laid eyes on Alec's shivering form, he stopped abruptly. "Get out!" He ordered Isabelle.

"What?" Leave her brother on his death bed? "I don't think so!"

Magnus crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. "Do you want me to save him or not?"

"Of course!" Isabelle looked horrified at the though of being responsible for Alec's actual death.

"Well then get out!" Magnus through his arms up.

Reluctantly, Isabelle left. Slamming the door behind her. Magnus clicked his fingers and locked the door so she couldn't come barging back in.

Magnus sighed, relived that he'd gotten here in time. Maybe he had been snappy with the Lightwood girl, but he really didn't want this blue-eyed Nephilim to die if there was something he could do about it. He set to work, slowly healing Alec not wanting to rush this. It was going to take a lot of effort and a lot of magic.

_But he's worth it!_ Magnus smiled to himself. He had taken quite a liking to this blue-eyed Nephilim and he didn't want to let that pretty face go to waste. After all, that pretty face had been all he'd thought about since the party.

A couple hours later, when Magnus was satisfied Alec was healed enough, and that a little time could heal the rest, he clicked his fingers conjuring up a chair with his last bit of magic. He collapsed back into the chair, exhausted. Using that much magic had drained him. Magnus wasn't going anywhere though, he wanted to make sure his little Shadowhunter woke up well.

_His little Shadowhunter..._Magnus liked the ring to it. But he could hardly call Alec little, and was Alec even his? _Oh God Bane get it together! Your falling hard for some Shadowhunter you don't even know yet!_ Magnus like the possibility of that yet.

When Alec woke up, he was back in his room. The last thing he remembered was Clary telling him some ridiculous thing and intense pain. He was even more surprised that the hot High Warlock of Brooklyn was asleep in a chair next to his bed. Magnus looked peaceful when he slept.

The glittery party look had been replaced by a more casual one. Magnus was wearing hardly any make-up and faded jeans and a t-shirt. Alec had to admit he did like the sexy party look on the warlock, but he also liked this casual look a lot too. Oh Angel, Alec Lightwood was paying attention to clothes now! Magnus's hair wasn't spiked up either, and fell around his face to his jaw. Alec wondered what it would feel like to runs his hands through that hair...

"M-M-Magnus?" Alec croaked out. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts any longer. And he did want to know why he was a) alive and b) why the hot High Warlock was doing at his bedside. He still felt like crap and his leg still hurt.

Magnus stirred, but didn't wake straight away. Alec tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't!" Magnus was awake then, holding Alec in place. "You need to rest." But he did prop Alec up on the pillows. Once Alec looked comfy, Magnus returned to his chair, a relieved look in his green cats eyes.

_Those eyes..._Alec looked away quickly to hide his blush.

Magnus sighed, "I must admit Alexander-" Alec usually didn't like people calling him by his full name, but the way Magnus said it, the way it rolled off his tongue...Alec's face heated up again. "-that I had hoped our second meeting would have been for more social reasons."

"How did you know I was dying?" Alec blurted out the first question that came into his head.

"That stupid little mundane. The one that turned himself into a rat." Magnus rolled his eyes at the mundanes foolishness. "He showed up, explained what happened and asked if I could help. I think he was trying to get onto your sister's good side more than for your sake."

"Then you came here? To save me?"

"I shoved past the mundane, leaving him mid-sentence on my doorstep. I came as fast as I could." Magnus looked down at himself. "Sorry I look a mess."

"You look great." Alec surprised himself at his boldness. Magnus smiled, taking the compliment.

After a moment of silence, Alec blurted out the second question that made it's way to the front of his mind, "Did you really mean it when you told me to call you?" Alec blushed pink. "You know when we met at the party?"

"Of course." Magnus smirked, his tone confident and amused. "Why were you planning on it?" Alec's blush darkened. "So? Were you?"

Alec's face was red, and he stared at his feet. "Yes."

The warlock's heart leaped at that three letter word.

Alec asked another question that had popped into his head, "How's Jace, Izzy and Clary?" Alec surprised himself by asking after her. He didn't hate her as much as he had. Now it was just a simple dislike.

Magnus's face darkened at the mention of Jace. "I haven't seen the blond or the red head. Your sister's fine. She was rather surprised to see me here."

Hearing that made Alec feel instantly relieved that his sister was ok, but then he felt incredibly nervous. "Can she hear what we're talking about?"

"Relax, I threw up a soundproofing spell before I started. She can't hear a thing."

"Oh." Alec was unsure of what to say next.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and Magnus staring at him, Alec finally decided to say something. He took a deep breath before saying so quickly that it all came out one long sentence, "You know I've never been out on a date before and I've definitely never asked anyone out on one and I've never had my first kiss or first anything and yet here you are and I really like you Magnus and your eyes are all I've been thinking about and well apart from the rest of you and I would really like to go out with you but I don't really know what to say or do and you just sit there all confident and sexy and I'm well just me and I'm nothing special and I can't quite understand why you would want to go out with me and not someone like Jace who is clearly better looking than me and I get all shy when you compliment me because I don't quite know what to say or do and..." His voice faded when he met Magnus's eyes. "What?"

"Oh Alec." Magnus sighed, a smile playing on his lips. He's so innocent! Magnus felt the desire to change that. "There's a first time for everything." Magnus couldn't really remember any of his firsts, but this was new to him, Alec was his first Shadowhunter. "Second, Alexander darling your gorgeous. I much prefer black hair and blue eyes-" Magnus suddenly recalled the memory of saying something similar to a Miss Tessa Grey when they had been talking about a Mr Will Herondale. "And Jace reminds me of an arrogant sod I used to know a long time ago and I wouldn't ever want _him_. You on the other hand, I do want."

"Oh." Alec blushed.

"And if we're gonna go out, you better get used to the compliments blue eyes." Magnus found Alec's blue eyes strange. The Lightwoods he'd known were all green eyed sorry excuses for people. His sister Isabelle was a lot more like them, whereas Alec was nothing like Gabriel or the rest of them. "And you're doing fine by the way. Do you really think I'm sexy?"

"W-well yes." Alec stuttered.

Magnus let his mind wander briefly to thoughts of how he else he could make Alec stutter like that..."Sorry blue eyes what was that?" Alec had asked him a question.

"Would...Would you like to go out with me?" Alec blushed. "Sorry I've never actually done this before."

"Your doing great." Magnus leaned forward in his chair. "And yes, Alexander Lightwood, I would really like to go out with you."

Alec thought his heart skipped a beat when Magnus said that. He struggled to sit up again, to be at eye level with Magnus. The warlock just sighed and helped the Shadowhunter sit up. Instead of moving back to his chair like before, Magnus sat himself down facing Alec.

"Now, are you sure you want to go out with me?" Magnus asked suddenly nervous that Alec would change his mind. "And that you not just throwing yourself at the first person that's shown a real interest. Even if I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec, feeling rather bold, reached out and took Magnus's hands in his, bringing Magnus closer. "I'm not. I do like you Magnus." He whispered. It was one thing for Izzy and Clary to know, but saying his feelings out loud made it so much more real.

Alec whispering his name like that did things to Magnus's body that made the warlock worry it might scare the Shadowhunter off.

"Have you really never been kissed?" Magnus asked before he could stop himself. He laced his fingers with Alec's.

"Never." Alec blushed, looking away from Magnus's intense gaze.

"You don't have to be shy with me." Magnus let go of one of Alec's hands to cup Alec's face and make him meet his eyes. "Well then. We'll have to change that." Magnus started to lean in slowly.

Alec was suddenly incredibly nervous, and pulled back slightly. He didn't know what to do and Magnus had had years of practice in this department.

"What's wrong?" Magnus moved back giving Alec more room, he was worried that he'd gone a little fast then. He had got quite caught up in the moment and Alec's eyes moving up and down him were definitely having an affect on Magnus's lower regions.

"I don't know what to do." Alec blushed scarlet. "I want to. I do, but I don't know how."

Magnus chuckled. "Oh, I think you'll pick it up rather quickly." He started to lean in again, and this time Alec didn't pull away. Instead he leaned forward to meet Magnus in the middle, their lips only touching for the briefest second before Magnus let out a low moan and pulled Alec closer. He was careful of Alec's leg, though, the remaining injured part of the most beautiful Shadowhunter Magnus had ever laid eyes on.

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's again, this time for longer. The feeling of the warlock's soft lips against his own sent sparks up and down his spine. Magnus moaned again, his lips opening against Alec's. His tongue snaked out to trace Alec's lips, which parted with a gasp. Magnus deepened the kiss, Alec following his lead. The hair that Alec had longed to run his fingers through tickled his face. Alec lifted one hand up and pushed it back. Then feeling bolder, he used his other hand to run through it and gave it a little tug, pulling the warlock even closer.

Magnus moaned, he loved having his hair tugged and pulled. He broke the kiss by pressing his forehead to Alec's. "God Alec." Magnus breathed. "You sure you've never done this before?"

"Uh-huh." Alec wasn't capable of forming proper words, so he just kissed Magnus again.

This time Magnus's hands left Alec's face, moving down to his shoulders, then lower, running over the Shadowhunter's chest and stomach. Then, carefully and slowly as he did, running his fingers under Alec's t-shirt and across his stomach. Alec gasped and Magnus smiled against his lips. Alec's own hands we're now roving over Magnus's body.

After Alec's hands had reached under Magnus's own t-shirt, his fingers searing the warlock's skin, Magnus pulled away from Alec, putting some distance between them. When Alec tried to move closer, Magnus held a hand up to stop him. Magnus's breathing was ragged and he was making an effort to calm himself down. "Alec, my dear, I'm afraid we'll have to leave it there for today."

"Why?" Alec lips were swollen and Magnus longed to kiss them again.

"Because I don't want to rush things too much. And as much as I was enjoying making out with you, I think your sister would like to see you at some point today to see you're alive and recovering."

"Oh." Alec looked a little disappointed. "When can I see you again?"

"Later, I promise. You can come round to my place if you're worried people might walk in on us."

Alec nodded, he already couldn't wait and Magnus hadn't even left yet. "Fine but a goodbye kiss then?" Alec surprised himself at the flirtatious way he said it.

"Hmm." Magnus stood up, and leaned down to kiss Alec. He pulled away too soon for Alec's liking. "That should do." He said licking his lips.

Alec pouted at the warlock. Magnus nearly lost his nerve then.  
"Goodbye Alexander." Magnus smiled, waving over his shoulder as he left.

"Bye Magnus!" Alec called after him.

Once Magnus was gone and Isabelle had burst in, Alec was in such a good mood. He couldn't wait to go over to Magnus's place. He was in such a high spririts, he thought he might even go and see Clary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it's taken me a while to update this, I've been ill and school's been hell and I was working on my other fanfic too. This is really short and I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. **

**Cassandra Clare owns them. **

By the time Magnus got back to his apartment, he was exhausted. So he just stumbled his way in and collapsed on the couch and fell to sleep.

When he woke again, it was dark and out the day had gone. Chairman Meow was curled up on his chest, purring loudly. He figured that was what had woken him. It was either that or it could've been his phone vibrating in his back pocket.

Magnus was pretty content to just stay on the couch for a bit longer, but then he remembered his earlier conversation with Alec. Had he invited him over tonight? They hadn't really said a specific time or day.

The warlock quickly dug his phone out his pocket, accidentally waking the Chairman in the process. The cat jumped to the floor and disappeared off into another room. Magnus had one missed call from an unknown number. Could it be Alec? Magnus didn't have time to wonder because they were calling again.

"Hello?" Magnus said as casually as he could.

"Hi...Uh it's Alec. Alec Lightwood?" Magnus could barely hear Alec for the sound of traffic in the background.

"Oh, hello Alexander." Magnus said relaxing slightly, and becoming his more confident self.

"Uh, you did mean that I could um come over today?"

"Of course." Magnus didn't mind when the cute little Nephilim stopped by the apartment, as long as he could see those beautiful blue eyes.

"Good, because I'm uh round the corner from your place. I'll be there in about five minutes." Alec sounded confident over the phone, but Magnus had a feeling that he was blushing a lovely pink and doing his best not to stammer.

Alec be here in five minutes? Magnus leapt to his feet, nearly dropping the phone and dashed down the hallway to his bedroom, almost treaded the unnoticed Chairman and opened his wardrobe. Clothes were everywhere, and not just from Magnus's usual indecision when it came to his outfits, but from the chaos the Chairman had let loose on the contents of the wardrobe.

"So I guess I'll see you soon?" Magnus said casually.

"Yeah." Alec hung up.

Panic then set in. Magnus was known for his dazzling outfits, and Alec would be here in five minutes! He didn't have time to plan each piece like he usually did, so what could he do? He wanted to impress Alec, but not go to over the top and intimidate him.

The warlock paused for a second, when did he ever freak out so much about meeting new boyfriend material? He was always so cool, confident and put together, and yet Alec had reduced him to a nervous wreck.

Magnus dug through the clothes and pulled out a pair of skintight red skinny jeans and a formfitting navy top with a fitted silver blazer. He quickly fixed his hair and make-up and then clicked his fingers. The clothes he'd been wearing were now on the floor, the new outfit in their place. He admired himself in the mirror. It wasn't his usual style, but hopefully Alec would appreciate the effort he was making. He wasn't so sure about the blazer though...

He didn't have time to change his mind, the intercom buzzed announcing Alec's arrival.


End file.
